When constructing buildings, installing wiring, running piping, or performing many other similar construction-related tasks, it is often essential to employ a level/plumb tool in order to set an item level or plumb. Similarly, sometimes an item must be set at a certain angle (as opposed to level/plumb), and it is necessary to employ a slope-indicator tool to ensure that the item is set at the appropriate angle. In any of the above cases, construction personnel can employ a number of different prior-art tools, all of which suffer from one or more inadequacies. For example, although a standard carpenter's bubble level can help one determine whether an item is level or plumb, it is woefully inadequate when one needs to use both hands for another task while still taking a level/plumb reading. Similarly, the bubble level does not do a good job of indicating slope, nor does it allow one to set items at a certain slope accurately and repeatably.
What is needed is a clamping indicator tool that can clamp on to a myriad of different items to be measured so that the user can employ the device in a hands-free manner. Furthermore, a clamping indicator tool should be multi-purpose so that the single tool can be used to measure level, plumb, and even slope. It should be compact, light, transportable and able to be kept in easy reach while working a job.